


Three's Company but Two's Pretty Full

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, maybe a little bit of plot, references to Brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Is it weird that Hinata gets a little turned on at the tension between two of his favorite people?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 339





	Three's Company but Two's Pretty Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mini_Nate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Nate/gifts).



> Honestly, this AtsuOiHina ship is so good...I just....thank you to Nate for requesting this for your fic giveaway prompt. It was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully I captured Oikawas and Atsumus personalities the right away! Any who, enjoy!!

Hinata walks into the gym that holds his teammates and other various interviewers who hold cameras, microphones, and notepads. Excitement runs through his veins as he bounds forward to mingle with the many volleyball players that converse amongst each other as they wait for their turn to be interviewed. 

“Chibi-chan!” a familiar voice calls out. Hinata stops in his tracks, heart beat picking up speed at the sound. Turning around, he comes face to face with Oikawa Tooru. 

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata replies happily. Oikawa, clad in his Argentina team uniform, walks up to the shorter man with a grin. 

“How many times have I told you to call me Tooru?” Oikawa says in a stern voice. Hinata giggles. 

“I’m sorry. I keep forgetting,” Hinata apologizes with a light blush. “Are you here to be interviewed too?” 

“Ha!” Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms. “Be interviewed? With all the lower leveled people here? I don’t think so.” He rolls his eyes and gives a wave of his hand. “I’m only here cause my captain made me come. But if I’m going to get interviewed, then it’s going to be a  _ solo _ interview. I can’t be grouped with a bunch of amateurs.” 

Hinata is about to answer when another voice interrupts him. “Amateurs? Is that what they’re callin’ Olympic players nowadays?” 

A scowl makes its way across Oikawa’s lips as Miya Atsumu appears from behind him, walking to stand next to Hinata. As usual, his arm finds its way to Hinata’s shoulder - allowing the taller man to lean against him. “This man botherin’ ya Shouyou-kun?” 

Oikawa stares at the contact between Atsumu and Hinata. Turning to glare at the blonde, Oikawa sneers, “Excuse  _ you _ -” 

“Atsumu-san,” Hinata says quickly, cutting off Oikawa’s remark. “Oik- uh, Tooru and I are friends. You know this already.” 

“Doesn’t make him any less bothersome,” Atsumu mumbles, glaring back at Oikawa. 

Oikawa strides up to Atsumu, closing the distance between the three volleyball players. “You would know wouldn’t you? You’re nothing but a thorn in everyone’s side and dirt under my shoe.” 

Atsumu chuckles darkly pressing himself against Oikawa’s chest. Hinata’s heart races watching the two puff their chests at each other. He knew he should do something. He knew he should stop it. And yet, something about the two pressing themselves against each other was unexpectedly erotic. If he allowed himself, he could imagine what they would look like with their hands sliding amongst each other….

He snaps his attention back to the scene in front of him, nervously fidgeting as he wills his half-hard dick to go back down. 

“Comin’ from the King of makin’ enemies.” Atsumu murmurs. “Yer lucky yer even allowed here with the rest of us.”

Was it just Hinata or...was there sexual tension in the air? The area around them was thick with tension as the two glared at each other. Hinata’s breath catches in his throat as he notices Oikawa’s gaze fall to Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu smirks and slowly rolls the plump skin into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Oh, god. His dick is hard. His dick is twitching to life by the scene in front of him. He needed to stop this before he had a full blown erection in a gym full of  _ very _ important people. Pushing himself between them, he places a hand on both of their chests - trying to ignore the feel of the thick muscle underneath his fingers. 

“Stop it, you two. You’re going to get us kicked out.” Hinata says quietly, looking between the two. He feels arousal pulse in his veins as he watches neither man break eye contact. “You’re both really good at what you do, okay? There’s a reason why all of us were invited here. If it helps, I think you’re  _ both _ pretty amazing…” He trails off. His hands slide down their stomachs slowly, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he gauges their reactions. If he was reading the situation right, they  _ should  _ be… 

Both of their gazes snap down to look at Hinata situated in between both of them, sandwiched between their bodies. In a matter of seconds, Hinata watches as their gazes flicker between themselves and back down to Hinata before smirks make their home on their faces. 

“Do ya now?” Atsumu murmurs in a low voice. “ _ Both _ of us, Shouyou?” 

“Are you sure you didn’t mean just one?” Oikawa continues, a ghost of a hand tracing across his lower back. Hinata shivers at the touch, breath becoming shaky as heat rises between all of their bodies. 

“Ya know, Shouyou,” Atsumu whispers in his ear. “We could show ya just how amazing we can be if yer up for it.” 

Hinata jumps as his name is called, both setters taking a step back from his body. He gulps and nods, scrambling to run forward - praying to the gods above that his tight briefs were enough to hide his hard on. He felt chills run down his spine as he felt two pairs of eyes watch him walk away. 

______ 

“ _ A-Ah, _ ” Hinata moans, head throwing itself back against Oikawa’s shoulder. Atsumu continues his attack on Hinata’s nipples - one pink bud rolling between the setters teeth while the other gets tweaked by his hand. Oikawa’s hands trail their way across Hinata’s torso - trailing along the V line of his hips and back up between his abs. 

“Look at you, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa whispers into Hinata’s ear. “So pretty for us.” 

Hinata lets out a soft moan at the words, cock twitching in the open air between them as his naked body gets set aflame by the men sandwiching him. Oikawa watches in lustful glee as Hinata’s cock leaks pre-cum; the fluid smearing across Atsumu’s bare chest as he pressed himself flush against Hinata’s body. 

“P-Please,” Hinata pants. “T-Touch me.” 

“But I am touchin’ ya, Shouyou,” Atsumu whispers, popping off Hinata’s nipple. “What else could ya want?” 

“Mmph,” Hinata moans as the two men continue to touch, kiss, and lick all over Hinata’s body. 

“You know, Shouyou,” Oikawa murmurs. “Seeing you like this brings back so many memories.” 

Hinata groans as nights of lust and passion in Brazil flood his mind. Atsumu pulls away from Hinata’s body, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Oh? Do tell.” 

“You haven’t told them, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asks in feign hurt. “You haven’t told them about all the nights you rode my cock, calling out my name? On the beach? In our rooms? On the trails?” 

Hinata lets out a whine as Oikawa recalls all their nights of bliss together - the brunette rocking his hips against the smaller man with each memory spoken aloud. 

“Wow, Shouyou,” Atsumu says darkly. “Who knew you were such slut for being dicked down?” 

“Oh, you should see him,” Oikawa says fondly. “He looks so pretty taking dick.” 

“Maybe we should see some of it right now,” Atsumu responds with a smirk. He steps away from Hinata, ignoring the whine that comes from the ginger, and cups the bulge in his shorts. “I wanna see ya suck my cock, Shouyou.” 

“Good idea,” Oikawa agrees. He lets go of Hinata, pushing him down onto his knees in front of the MSBY setter as Atsumu slides his shorts off to release his dick. “Show him how good you are with your mouth, Shouyou.” 

Hinata lets out a breathy moan as he lurches forward, licking a strip up the blonde’s well endowed cock. Atsumu bites back a moan as Hinata takes the tip of Atsumu’s dick into his mouth and begins to showcase his skill. He slides his mouth down Atsumu’s dick, humming to send vibrations up the shaft, pushing himself as far as he can take it before pulling back up to suck at just the tip once more. His tongue moves to lick the gathered pre-cum at the tip of his cock, teeth lightly brushing the underside of Atsumu’s length. 

Atsumu lets out a long groan at the feel of Hinata’s mouth wrapped warmly around his shaft. He opens his eyes, huffing in lust, as his gaze is greeted with Hinata’s lips stretched obscenely.

“My, my,” Oikawa hums in appreciation. He walks around to Hinata’s line of sight, a smile of pride on his face. “Look at you, Shouyou. Your mouth is so full of dick. Does it feel nice? Being filled like that?” 

Hinata moans in answer, hands reaching forward to grip Atsumu’s strong, toned thighs. He continues his work of sucking off Atsumu, drool running down his chin, and keeps his eyes open to watch the two setters in front of him. 

“Would you like to feel fuller?” Oikawa asks in a low voice, hand reaching down to ghost over his own erection. Hinata whimpers around Atsumu’s length, cock bobbing in the air as he shudders from the thought.  _ He needed more.  _

“Now wait just’a minute,” Atsumu says in aggravation. Pulling Hinata by his hair, he slides the smaller man off his dick. “Who says ya get to fuck him? What if I wanna fuck him?” 

“Then you really are as stupid as you look cause that isn’t happening.” Oikawa sneers, crossing his arms. “I haven’t seen Shouyou in months. I think that’s enough to reserve the right to fuck him first.” 

“You’ve at least slept with him already!” Atsumu fights back. “Ya already know what he feels like. Now it’s  _ my turn _ .” 

Hinata pants on the floor, web of drool connecting his mouth with Atsumus cock. His ears ring with the conversation happening above him, dick dripping lewdly on the floor. He couldn’t believe that he was here, offering himself up to both of them and they were  _ fighting _ . “How about you both shut the fuck up and fuck me at the same time?” He snaps with a hoarse voice. 

The voices stop arguing as both men turn to look at Hinata. 

“What did ya just say?” Atsumus asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Both of you. One of you. Fuck me. I don’t care. Just  _ fuck me _ .” The red head snaps, squirming in place. Oikawa and Atsumu look at each other for a few moments before smirking. 

“God, ya  _ really are _ a whore for this, aren’t ya?” 

“Are you sure you can take both, Chibi-chan? Are you that desperate for our cocks?” 

Hinata nods impatiently. “ _ Please. _ ” When Atsumu releases Hinata’s hair, Hinata bends over and makes a show of prodding at his hole, gaze set up at the two setters expectantly. “ _ Fill me up.” _

“Fuck,” Atsumu groans, stroking at his cock. He looks around aimlessly as though trying to find something on the floor. 

“Here,” Oikawa calls out, throwing something in Atsumu’s direction. Atsumu catches it and finds a travel sized bottle of lube. He raises an eyebrow at the brunette. “When I found out MSBY was going to be here, I knew I was going to run into Shouyou.” 

“Ya little shit - ya were  _ planning  _ on this the whole time!” Atsumu starts, but is soon cut off by Hinata’s frustrated growl. 

  
“ _ Now’s not the fucking time!”  _

“Come on, blondie. Our Shouyou needs us right now.” Oikawa says with a smirk. He ignores the daggers Atsumu is sending towards him and begins pulling off his own uniform. Atsumu lets out an annoyed huff and turns to look at Hinata. His irritation quickly dissolves, however, when he spots the pink hole exposed to his aching member. He quickly pops open the lube and coats his fingers in the substance, not hesitating in circling Hinata’shole before pushing in. Hinata lets out a gasp at the cold gel before switching into a moan at finally being penetrated. He rocks back onto Atsumus fingers as the blonde quickly adds in a second. It’s when he pries in a third that Hinata’s body tenses up; Oikawa bends down to rub at Hinata’sback. 

“You okay, Shouyou?” He whispers softly. Hinata nods.    
  
“Just need a few seconds.” 

When Hinata has adjusted once more, Atsumu continues to rock his fingers into him, curling now and again to give him the pleasure that makes his cock overflow with pre-cum. Oikawa moves his hand to brush at it, bringing his lips to his mouth to suck on the salty liquid. Hinata’s cock twitches in interest as he does, moaning around the arousal in the air. 

“Alright, he’s ready as he’ll ever be.” Atsumu grunts. Oikawa moves to lay down on the floor and lets Hinata straddle him. Both men moan as Hinata lines up Oikawa’s dick and sinks down, swallowing the brunette inch by inch. Atsumu whistles behind them. 

  
“Damn, Shouyou. Yer ass is lookin’ really fine with a cock fillin’ ya up.” Atsumu comments with an impressed tone. He chuckles deeply. “Let’s see another one in there.” 

Oikawa reaches up to cup Hinata’s face and brings their lips together in a soft kiss. “Focus on me,” he whispers, one hand moving to pump Hinata’s cock. Hinata lets out a gasp as he feels Atsumu’s cockhead breach his entrance, willing his body to relax as much as he can. It’s hard when he feels the burn of the stretch but a part of him can’t help but  _ enjoy _ it. He’s never taken two dicks at the same time….but just  _ knowing  _ that’s what he’s currently doing as his body burning with determination to succeed at it. Not only that but the very idea of being filled to the brim with two beautiful, thick cocks made his own pulse with need. 

Before he knows it, Atsumu is announcing that he’s all the way in. The two setters give him a few moments to adjust; waiting for Hinata’s nod of approval before experimentally moving. All three men groan in unison as Atsumu slowly builds a rhythm in slapping his hips against Hinata’s ass while Oikawa rocks up into the red head. It’s awkward at first as they figure out who moves when and at what angle - but after a few minutes they’re bodies are moving together smoothly. Hands roam sweaty bodies as they slide against each other effortlessly, pants and moans filling up the once quiet room. 

Hinata is seeing stars, the feel of two cocks sliding in and out of him overwhelming on his smaller body. He’s being held up by Oikawa’sarms wrapped around his body as Atsumu pounds into him from behind. Oikawa’s hands are twisting his nipples and rubbing at the sensitive buds, gaze focused on the pleasure of Hinata’s face. He’s close - they all are. It’s so much.  _ So, so much _ as they press closer together. It’s Oikawa’s next words that send Hinata over the edge. 

“Look at you, Shouyou,” Oikawa praises. “You’re such a good boy for us, taking our cocks like this.” 

With a loud cry, Hinata’scock twitches in Oikawa’s grip before shooting out spurts of cum across Oikawa’s chest. As he comes, his hole clenches in pleasure, making Atsumu falter in his thrusts before letting out a grunt and thrusting one last time into Hinata, filling him up. Oikawa smirks with the knowledge of having lasted the longest and rocks his hips up a few more times before spilling into Hinata too. 

Hinata falls over on top of Oikawa, sighing as the brunette wraps his arms around his body. Atsumu pants heavily as he holds himself up with one arm. He rubs Hinata’s back softly. “Are you okay, Shouyou?” 

“Mmm,” Shouyou nods sleepily. Oikawa and Atsumus gaze meet, making them chuckle.

“I’ll slide out first then ya can,” Atsumu says softly. “Don’t wanna hurt him.”

“Sure.” Oikawa agrees. Hinata shudders at the empty feeling as Oikawa slides himself out. Hinata nuzzles his face into Oikawa’s chest, closing his eyes and sighing as his body relaxes. “Should we take him back to the hotel?” 

“Yeah, I reckon’ we should.” Atsumu agrees. “Who’s room?” 

“Either is fine,” Hinata hears Oikawa respond. “We can take him to yours since you guys traveled together with your team.” 

“Mmkay,” Atsumu agrees. Hinata, who became a limp body halfway to sleep, feels himself maneuvered into a sitting position. There’s quiet as the two setters clean themselves and Hinata up before getting dressed. The silence gets broken by Oikawa. 

“You know, Miya,” He says quietly. “You aren’t as bad as I thought you were.” 

“Thanks..” Atsumu responds. “Yer not too bad either, I suppose.” Silence. “Ya know...ya can stick around with us if ya want. In my room, I mean.” 

“I don’t want to take up more space than I have,” Oikawa starts but Atsumu cuts him off. 

  
“Nah, don’t think of it that way. Ya seem to make Shouyou really happy so I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic to wake up to ya in the room with us,” Atsumu explains. “And, I’m not opposed to...maybe...getting to know ya better too. For Shouyou, of course.” 

“You’re full of shit, Miya,” Oikawa chuckles. “But sure. I’d like to know you better too. For Shouyou, of course.” He adds with an amused tone. They continue their movements of getting ready to leave back to the hotel - Atsumu carrying Hinata in his arms as they walk out. 

Though Hinata was exhausted, he managed to stay awake long enough to hear what he needed to hear. They were getting along. Two of his most favorite people were getting along.  _ For him. _ Maybe he could make something out of this. Maybe, if they’re both willing, they could pursue something more. Hinata snuggles closer to whoever's body he’s curled up against in the car. He feels a kiss press against the top of his head while another gets pressed to his shoulder. 

Yeah, he could be happy like this. Shared between the two people he loved most in the world. Hinata’s heart flutters at the idea that maybe, just maybe, they could be happy like this too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing DP so...hopefully I did it justice. Feel free to leave a kudos or comment about what you liked in the fic if you'd like! Hearing peoples thoughts always make me very happy. :D


End file.
